old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Veteran
"This is a lot like that siege in Ostland. There weren’t many survivors. I was one of them. Stick with me, kid, and we’ll be among the survivors here, too." Advanced (Core) A professional Soldier or Mercenary who survives a great many battles, but cares not in the slightest for rising up the ranks, eventually finds himself a Veteran. Veterans are, first and foremost, survivors. They don’t volunteer for suicide missions and they don’t take unnecessary risks, but when the time comes to get stuck in, they’re some of the toughest troops on the field. Off-duty Veterans are always good for old war tales. They carouse with a will, knowing that their time may be short and there’s no sense in dying with gold still in your pockets. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Common Knowledge (the Empire), Consume Alcohol, Dodge Blow, Gamble, Gossip, Intimidate, Perception, Secret Language (Battle Tongue) Talents: Mighty Shot or Strike Mighty Blow, Rapid Reload or Strike to Injure, Specialist Weapon Group (any two), Very Resilient or Very Strong Trappings: Any two weapons, Medium Armour (Full Mail Armour), Bottle of Good Craftsmenship Spirits Career Entries Flagellant, Kislevite Kossar, Kithband Warrior, Mercenary, Norse Berserker, Outlaw, Pistolier, Pit Fighter, Runebearer, Shieldbreaker, Soldier, Squire Career Exits Champion, Farmer, Judicial Champion, Outlaw Chief, Sergeant, Targeteer A Day In The Life Veterans have three distinct lifestyles: at camp, at war and at rest. At camp, the veteran is usually the taskmaster for the recruits and less experienced soldiers – not an officer, but directly reporting to them. He makes sure all the jobs are done, that weapons are maintained, the horses cared for and orders followed. He drills the soldiers, and judges and evaluates them, making sure everyone is fit for the tasks they’re assigned. He also keeps his own skills sharp with constant drilling among his fellow veterans. At night, he may relax with some drink or gambling, but never to excess, not when the enemy might be near. At war, the veteran fights. If he does his job well, those he fights alongside will help keep him alive. He is a brutal combatant, showing and expecting no mercy, but he does not waste time in battle with petty cruelty. A clean, fast, kill and on to the next. If he’s tasked with holding ground, he holds it until all hope is gone – but no longer. He’s a soldier, not a martyr. If forced to retreat or surrender, he will do so in preference to dying, but he will not drop his sword unless he is certain, based on surviving many battles, that fighting on is just a messy way of slitting his own throat. At rest, the veteran sets aside his veneer of hard-bitten discipline. He might have died yesterday; he may die tomorrow; today is for the joy of being alive! He will take what he has earned and indulge in every drink and debauchery imaginable. A rare few veterans will use “quiet time” to hone the arts of war, finding skilled partners to duel with or even taking work training a local militia, but most indulge until they are broke, then seek out the next battle. Otto the Ox While still a lad of fourteen, Otto Groensberk happened to befriended some mercenaries who had momentarily come to town to drink and whore. Otto ended up marching out with them, seduced to a life of drinking, wenching and glorious battle. The first battle saw all but Otto slain. Otto managed to impress the commander of the opposing forces, and found a place with them. Surprisingly strong for his youth, he became stronger with each passing year, earning the title “the Ox”. He also moved a lot between mercenary bands. Each battle lost, he learned some new tricks and tactics. He never turned coats during a fight – that is death to a mercenary – but if the fight was lost and prisoners were being taken, he learned the knack of convincing the victor that he belonged with them. He often replaced men he had personally slain, arguing that the fact he was standing and they were not was proof he could do their job better. Over time, his reputation became a liability. Despite being a great fighter and a fairly good companion, he became known as a curse – to be assigned to fight alongside the Ox was to die while he lived. No one ever accused him of cowardice, shirking his duty or treason – he just had a knack for staying alive that others did not share.